


【双子花】Got What I Got

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 双子在一次酒吧之夜捡到了喝醉的花，和花发生了关系。之后，双子因为这次经历威胁花，三个人继续纠缠。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Eduardo跟在助理身后走出门，只是当他看到坐在等候区沙发上的Tyler后，脸色立刻冷了下来。

“你来干什么。”他冷冰冰地问道，言语之间满是抵触。

Tyler用一只手撑在脑袋上，饶有兴味地打量着Eduardo。

这还是他第一次见到上班的Eduardo。工作状态的巴西青年和平常柔软温和的样子判若两人，整个人的气势都变得凌厉精明起来。他抿着那双被Tyler吻惯了的嘴唇，显得疏离又冷淡，像是玫瑰竖起了尖刺。

可Eduardo越是如此，Tyler越是有把他这朵带刺的玫瑰折在自己瓶中赏玩的冲动。

于是，他回给Eduardo一个似笑非笑的表情。

“我有点事情要和你谈。”他抬起下巴，示意Eduardo身后半开的办公室门。

“你想谈什么，可以就在这里谈。”Eduardo说。

“你确定？”Tyler

故意问道，漫不经心地用眼睛瞟了一眼Eduardo的助理。

最后，一脸不甘愿的Eduardo还是把Tyler引进了自己的房间。他再三叮嘱助理不要随意进来后，还小心地把房门落了锁。

等他转过头的时候，就落入了Tyler的陷阱。高大的金发男人把他压在门上，健壮的身躯牢牢覆盖上来，给了Eduardo一个不容拒绝的深吻。

他的一只手强势地握住Eduardo的腰，另一只手则捧住了Eduardo的脸。

Eduardo并不瘦弱，他身高六英尺，身形因为常年健身也保持着漂亮的肌肉线条。但是与Tyler七英尺的运动员体型比起来，他简直像个还未发育完成的孩子，完全被笼罩在Tyler身体投下的庞大阴影中，无处躲藏地任由对方摆弄。

Tyler用拇指摁住他的下巴，于是Eduardo只能张开嘴唇。他被压在门板上，禁锢在Tyler的怀抱之间，男人的舌头强势地侵入他的口腔，霸道十足地搅动着，舔过他的牙齿和敏感的上颚。

他们的身体贴得很近，Eduardo能感觉到对方腿间沉睡的欲望正在苏醒，那处鼓囊囊的一团又硬又烫，耀武扬威地彰显自己的存在感。

Eduardo花了很大力气才推开Tyler。对方极为勉强地结束这一吻，吹拂在Eduardo颈侧的呼吸都能将人烫伤。

Eduardo难堪地转开脸。他挣脱开Tyler的钳制，抬手使劲磨蹭着留下点晶莹的嘴角。

“你到底有什么事？”他压抑着怒气问道。

他非常不喜欢Tyler或者Camron这两个兄弟出现在这里。

对Eduardo而言，这里就像是他的避风港。曼哈顿的高层写字楼，穿着正装携带公文包的上班族在这里来来往往。没有人会对你的过去有任何兴趣，他们只关心你的判断力和决策水平是否能让他们委托给你的资产再添一个0.

但Tyler还是出现在这里了。他像一个挥之不去的幽灵，一个Eduardo极力想要抹去，却怎么都不肯放过他的阴影。

他对这两兄弟真是又恨又怕。

Tyler毫不在乎Eduardo的抗拒。他再次凑上来，用两只手握住Eduardo的腰。

漂亮青年的腰身在高档西装里盈盈一握，细弱得仿佛用点力气就能揉碎掐断。

Tyler很喜欢这副腰身的手感。

他轻松压制住了Eduardo微弱的挣扎，从后面把他抱在自己怀里，被他环抱的脊背僵硬着，Tyler低下头，响亮地在怀中人的侧脸上偷香一口。

Eduardo转头对他怒目而视。他眼神里的火气看得Tyler更硬了。

“我在工作。”Eduardo的这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“我知道。”Tyler说，“所以我们更要快一些了，不是吗，宝贝？”

他轻轻松松，像是捏起一只猫的后颈那样，把Eduardo双脚离地抱了起来。

他们身后不远的地方，就是宽敞的办公桌。

Tyler把怀里的人背朝上放在桌子上。桌子有半人多高，Eduardo长得过分的腿垂下来，堪堪够垂在地面上。

现在，巴西青年就像一道被精致摆盘的大餐，只等自己的顾客来享用了。

“Tyler，我不想在这里……”Eduardo的手撑在桌子上，试图摆脱现在这幅局面。

“嘘，”Tyler说着，伸手按在Eduardo肩膀上让他回去趴好，“你可没有拒绝的权利。”

他说着，伸出一只手，在Eduardo臀部上训诫味道十足地拍了一巴掌。

“啪”的一声清脆而响亮，回荡在没有第三个人的办公室里。这个巴掌落在Eduardo身上的同时也抽打在了他的自尊心上，Eduardo难堪地咬着嘴唇，他偏过头，感觉自己气血上涌，屈辱让他双眼通红，

Tyler剥下了他的裤子，简单地像是在拆开一件礼物包装。它被褪到Eduardo膝盖部位，暴露出巴西青年白皙饱满的臀部和健美紧实的双腿。

现在，Eduardo货真价实地任人采撷了。他的上半身一丝不苟，衬衫领子硬挺有型，领带也规矩地系在脖子上。可是他的下半身却裸露着，浑圆的臀瓣不知廉耻地摇晃出肉波，上面还残留着一小片红，是刚才被Tyler扇过留下的巴掌印。

Eduardo的手指蜷曲着，但是很快又松开。他闭着眼睛屏住呼吸，仿佛可以以此自欺欺人，好像接下来的一切就都不会发生似的。

Tyler在Eduardo的办公桌抽屉里没翻到安全套，他啧了一声，把手指递给Eduardo。

Eduardo顺从而麻木地张嘴。他熟谙此道：Camron和Tyler这对兄弟操他不止一两次了。安全套或是润滑剂并不是每次都有的，所以Eduardo如果想让自己好受点，最好在一开始就积极配合。

他像是一只贪嘴的猫咪，仔细地把Tyler的两根手指含在嘴里舔湿。手指离开他的嘴唇时拉扯出暧昧的银丝，Eduardo屏住呼吸，放松自己的身体，好让Tyler的手指能更轻松地插入自己的身体。

“好孩子。”Tyler赞赏地说，他比哥哥Camron要更恶劣，在操Eduardo的时候，也更喜欢说些令人羞愤的下流话。他压在Eduardo背上，空着的那只手从Eduardo散开的衬衫下摆探进去，抚摸Eduardo平坦的小腹。巴西青年的性器垂在腿间，Tyler握住它，属于划船运动员的手掌粗糙且分布硬茧，他极富技巧地撩拨着Eduardo的阴茎，用拇指揉搓顶端的小孔，把它刺激到微微张开，吐出隐藏其中一点湿润的肉蕊，Tyler驾轻就熟，很快就感觉到Eduardo的阴茎在自己手心里硬起来。

他朝Eduardo开始泛红的耳朵里吹了口气。

Eduardo的身体敏感到过分，他的身体小幅度颤抖着，粉红色从耳尖一路蔓延到脖颈，就连胸口的两颗小樱桃都挺立起来，硬硬地顶在衬衫布料上。他的情欲如此轻而易举被唤醒了，但他却拒绝睁开眼睛。

“我真不喜欢你每次挨操的时候，都一副清高受辱的贞洁样子，Eduardo。”他Tyler恶意地说，他的手指慢吞吞向上游走着，不疾不徐地一颗颗解开Eduardo的纽扣，让身下人的身体一寸寸暴露出来，像是被一点点撬开蚌壳露出的软肉。

很快，衬衫连着西装被一起褪下了。皮带“当啷”一声落在地上。Eduardo的身体裸露出来，只剩下一条黑色暗纹的领带还挂在他脖子上，像是一条拴着宠物的锁链。

Tyler满意地打量自己面前的景致。Eduardo像个被褪壳的龙虾，可口诱人地全裸趴在桌子上，全身被脱到只剩下领带、腕表和深色的袜子，引得人食指大动。

Tyler舔了舔嘴唇。欲望被唤醒的感觉让他焦渴，恨不得现在就把身下的人拆吃入腹。

他的手指从Eduardo的侧颈摸到后腰，每一寸曲线的起伏都让他爱不释手。他用两只硕大的手掌覆盖在Eduardo饱满的臀瓣上，一左一右把它们掰开。隐藏在其中的小洞因为饱经性事而艳红糜软，像一颗熟透的果子，汁水充沛，轻轻插进去都能爆浆出甜液。

Tyler把手指放过去，那里似有所觉地翕动起来，贪婪地张合着，咬住Tyler的手指向内吞吃。Tyler轻而易举把手指推到了底。

Eduardo闷哼一声。他的双眼蓦然睁大，而后又垂落下来。

Tyler气息不稳地压在Eduardo背上，他换成食指和中指，在Eduardo身体里旋转抽插，叉开成剪刀状的手指开拓着Eduardo最隐秘的部位，迫不及待地扩张着那里，让这处湿热的所在为稍后能吞下更大的东西做好准备。

久经人事的内道湿热又紧致，层层叠叠缠裹上来的触感能把人逼疯。Tyler捅进去的两根手指很快因为内里分泌的汁水而变得滑腻，在抽动中搅出咕叽咕叽的响声。

承载不下的半透明粘液从接触的部位被推挤出来，Eduardo半睁开的双眼因为情欲而涣散，Tyler熟知他的敏感点，熟练地指奸着Eduardo的前列腺，他粗糙的指腹一刻不停地按着那里，Eduardo小腹酸软，感觉自己的内脏都要融化了。他吐息粗浊得厉害，不得不用牙齿咬住手腕内侧，才不会丢脸地叫出来。

Tyler空出来的那只手在Eduardo全身游走着，他随心所欲地拉扯Eduardo艳红的乳头，捏住那两个小点摁进乳晕里，再把它们揪出来，用拇指摩挲退化的奶孔。兴奋起来的Tyler毫不在乎这里是Eduardo的办公室，没有拉上窗帘的玻璃外就是一座座高耸入云的大厦，一墙之隔的门外就是与身下的人朝夕相处的同事。他在陌生的地方侵犯Eduardo，随意地就好像只是在处置自己无关紧要的私人物品。他有力的巴掌抬起又落下，不间断地“啪啪”拍打在Eduardo绵软的胸肌上。他用的力道恰好，既不超出情趣的范畴，又能让Eduardo真切地感受到被打的疼痛。

Eduardo觉得自己胸口涨涨的，好像真的有什么可耻的液体要从那里流出来了。

漂亮的青年在他身下因为怕痛而扭动着，腰肢像是柔韧的水蛇。Tyler不得不把住他的腰窝，用了点蛮力才能让对方安分地消停下来。

Tyler居高临下地俯视着这具肉体，像个对猎物志在必得的猛兽。他的手腕湿漉漉的，Eduardo的后腔被他用手指插得汁水四溢，显然已经为好好挨操做足了准备。

他拔出快被泡软了的手指，在Eduardo屁股上抽了一巴掌。肥嫩的白肉下贱地摇晃着，看得Tyler火气翻腾。

他一不做二不休，又左右开弓甩了几个巴掌。娇气的肉体很快因为这几下毫不怜香惜玉的抽打发起红来，臀肉肿起来嘟着，像是粉红色的果冻。

“你不已经是个明码标价卖屁股的婊子了吗？你不也硬得挺快的吗？”Tyler气息不稳地说道，他打够了，转而用手盖住被打红的两瓣屁股，毫不客气地揉捏起来，肿胀起来的臀肉带着微烫的热度，肉质从指缝中被挤出来，Tyler把手指上残留的情液抹上去，越发显得晶莹可口起来。

Eduardo从不在床上撒娇或是求饶。他对自己的定位很清楚，也从不对Cameron还有Tyler这对恶劣的兄弟抱有一丝幻想。但这并不意味着两兄弟就会因此放过他：他们会想出各种办法，玩弄，揉捏，折辱Eduardo，直到听到他呻吟求饶哭泣才肯满意。他趴在桌子上，极力控制自己的呼吸，修剪整齐的指甲在桌子上无意识地抓挠着，像一只被困住的猫咪。

Tyler解开裤子，他的阴茎弹出来，巨大炙热的一根，充满威胁意味地在Eduardo水光淫靡的微开穴口戳刺着。已然被手指操开的小穴柔软无碍，乖巧地吞下一点圆润的头部。Eduardo的呼吸更乱了。他一直都很怕痛，而Winklevoss兄弟们的下半身又都那么傲人。他早就尝过了那种滋味，因而怕得紧紧闭著双眼。

Tyler抱着他，用两只手揉捏他的胸口，Eduardo的乳肉被玩得鲜红透亮，像是要滴下来一样。

“小婊子，”Tyler狎昵地说，从后面含住Eduardo的耳垂，把亲吻一个一个烙在他背上，“你真的不喜欢这个吗？”

他说完，猛地一抬腰，硬挺的阴茎一冲而入，毫无阻碍地破开Eduardo的身体，一下子捅进去了半根。

Eduardo还是没有忍住，他松开自己紧紧咬着下唇的牙齿，低低地呻吟了一声。

那种被自下而上，由内而外填充的感觉令人窒息，Eduardo好半天没办法呼吸，只能粗重地大口大口喘出浊气。

“你明明就很喜欢。”Tyler残忍地宣判，“你每次挨操的时候，一开始也都会像现在这样不情不愿，但是被操爽了之后，你就会哭，叫我或者Cameron的名字，缠着我们射给你。你还记得吗？小骚货？”

不，不是的。Eduardo涣散地想着，他不是，他不喜欢……

可他真的没有吗？

Eduardo不记得了。每次性爱的最后，他都像个断片的醉汉，感到自己体内理智的崩离。他会失控，会哭得一塌糊涂，不知道自己尿出去了什么东西。他的身体被催熟了，就像是尝过了骨头味道的狗狗，再也没办法喜欢没有味道的压缩饼干。他躲着Cameron和Tyler，

但是两兄弟如果长久地冷落他，Eduardo又会倍感空虚。他躲在浴室里自慰，但是除非屁股里被插上什么东西，他很难射出来。

Winklevoss们改变了他。他们让Eduardo变成了欲望的容器。

Tyler的阴茎和他的体型一样令人仰视。他只进去了一多半，就让Eduardo感觉自己被劈开了。他呜咽着，用手肘撑起身体，下意识地往前爬着，想要逃离这种可怕的陷阱。

Tyler用两只手摁住他的腰，毫不客气地把Eduardo拖回来。他像个驰骋领地的雄狮，意气风发，把臣服的母兽钉在自己身下。

硕大的紫红色阴茎借着淫液的润滑，“噗呲”一声插到了底。Eduardo叫了一声，手指猛然握紧，指甲都用力到发白了。

他冷汗涔涔，一下子缓不过劲来。与两兄弟的性爱一开始总是充斥着痛苦，但是越到后来，Eduardo就会越食髓知味。

Tyler浅浅地动作起来。他还不敢动得太厉害，Eduardo入口处的褶皱都被他过大的阴茎撑平了，显出一种缺血的白色来，Tyler有点怕自己把Eduardo插坏了：他很满意Eduardo，他们之间的性爱总是激烈又合拍，Tyler不介意多给他一点温柔。

他用手掌抚摸Eduardo全身，并拢着手掌盖住Eduardo萎靡下去的阴茎揉搓，想要重新唤醒巴西青年的情欲。他难得体现得绅士，用亲吻带走Eduardo朦胧的眼睛上残留的泪珠。

“可……可以了，”Eduardo虚弱地说，“你动作……快点，我还要开会。”

“嗯哼。”Tyler有点轻蔑地哼了一声。

Eduardo的腰很细，Tyler张开手掌，正好能完全把它握满。Tyler捏着这把细腰，狠狠地撞进去，Eduardo哽住了似的“呜”

了一声，像只小动物的爪子在Tyler心上挠了一下那样。

他的阴茎顶到了底，插得太深了，直捣在温软泞烂的肉穴深处。他每动一下，都是在抵着Eduardo的敏感点厮磨，惹得身下人一阵一阵不停的颤栗，全身都浮起了粉色。受不了被这么大的阴茎侵犯的小嘴咬得紧极了，在抽插间都能被翻出一小节嫩肉，然后又被粗暴地顶回身体里，撞出一个凹陷来。Eduardo为此像受了很大欺负那样哀哀地喘息着，腿软得几乎站立不住。Tyler搂住他，把他按在自己阴茎上转了一圈。Eduardo脱口就要尖叫，Tyler用吻堵住他，用正面的姿势再一次操进去。

“嘘。”他说，用拇指揩掉Eduardo嘴角流出来的口水，抹在对方通红的胸口上。

“虽然我不介意别人知道你是我的婊子，但你这副发浪的样子只给我看就够了。”Tyler低声说，他用一只手捂住Eduardo的嘴，阴茎抽出来一些，又用更大更深的力气堵回去。

Eduardo只露着一双眼睛，生理性的泪水不受控地从其中滚出来，他呼吸全乱了，一条长腿被Tyler捞起来，几乎折在胸前。就着这个姿势，Tyler随心所欲地操起他来，每一下都毫不含糊，稳准狠地顶在深处。

他抽插的频率又快又狠，Eduardo随着他的动作在桌面上滑动着，垂下的那条腿不停晃动，足尖颤巍巍地点着。Tyler不甚满意地松开捂住Eduardo嘴唇的手，俯下身吻他。巴西青年从接吻的间隙泄出两声闷哼，他的双手挂在Tyler脖子上，仿佛两人真的是一对柔情似水的爱侣。

“叫我的名字。”Tyler要求到。

“Ty……Tyler，”Eduardo迷乱地说，“轻点……啊，你太深了……”

Eduardo被折磨得够呛，他把双手搭在小腹上，在Tyler的阴茎进出之间感到自己的腹部瘪缩又隆起。Tyler那根狰狞的阴茎就在他身体里搅动着，像一条巨龙进出山洞。

Eduardo知道Tyler有多持久，但他的时间并不多，于是他始终紧紧绷着屁股，想让Tyler快点射出来。他自己的阴茎也红通通的，笔直地贴在小腹上，但是Eduardo不想管它——他已经习惯被插射了。

Eduardo卖力的表现让Tyler难以招架，他伸出手，在Eduardo臀部掴了一掌。吃痛的青年掉了两颗眼泪，但是夹得更紧了。

“操，你今天怎么这么紧，”Tyler不干不净地抱怨了两句，“在办公室让你更兴奋吗，小东西？”

Eduardo顾不上说话，他把Tyler拉下来，用热烈的嘴唇吻他。

“别，别射在里面，”他含着Tyler的下唇，含糊不清地哀求，“嗯……这里没有，可以洗澡的地方。”

Tyler差点因为这句话直接缴械。

操，他在心里骂到，操。

他又用阴茎狠狠鞭挞了两下这个惹人而不自知的小婊子，火气十足地顶在最里面好一会儿。Eduardo被他插得痉挛，像个被捏爆了的蜜桃那样汁水横流。然后他粗鲁地把Eduardo从桌子上拉下来，自己坐进Eduardo的椅子里，目光阴鸷地喘气。

满脸湿漉漉的巴西青年跪在地上，像个刚刚出生、还不会站立起来的幼崽，懵懂地抬起眼睛看向Tyler。Tyler按住他的后脑，手指穿过对方濡湿的棕色发丝。

他另一只手掂着自己的阴茎，递到Eduardo嘴边。

“不想让我射爆你，就乖乖给我舔出来。”他声音低沉地命令，“然后一滴不剩喝下去。”Eduardo乖乖照做了。他一丝不挂，跪在衣冠楚楚的Tyler腿间，真的就像个提供服务的婊子。他的嘴唇被吻得红艳艳的，先伸出一点舌头小心地舔了舔面前这根大家伙的头部，才张开嘴把它含住。

Tyler摁住Eduardo的脑袋，一下子捅进去了整根。咽喉深处的软肉痉挛着挤压，温热滑腻的触感再加上对方翻滚的呕吐反应，带给Tyler与刚才截然不同的舒爽。他看着Eduardo因为被迫深喉而露出的痛苦表情，用手指抚摸他因为深吞而凹陷的脸颊。Eduardo流了不少眼泪，Tyler把阴茎拔出来一些，给对方一点时间喘息，然后重新捅回去，连带着Eduardo自己的眼泪，一起喂进他的嘴里。

Eduardo的阴茎还硬着，竖立在两腿之间。Tyler抬起脚，隔着皮鞋一下一下踩在那个地方。Eduardo闷哼着，用双手捧住Tyler的阴茎后端，借此保持平衡。

他看上去糟糕极了，泪眼朦胧，头发凌乱，从脖颈锁骨开始向下都是吻痕。

你自找的。Tyler毫无愧疚心地想着，感受到自己的阴茎在对方唇舌的服务下突突跳动。他退出来一些，让Eduardo只含住一半，然后尽兴地射了出来。

精液喷发得又浓又猛，Eduardo的喉结滚动着，极为勉强地尽力吞咽。他的眼眶都被呛红了，Tyler眼也不错地盯着他，他的鞋跟稍一用力，Eduardo闷哼一声，他吐出Tyler的阴茎，自己的身体也抖起来。他呻吟着，整个人都在Tyler的皮鞋下颤抖——他被踩射了。

他没能吞下Tyler全部射出来的东西，因此Tyler很不满意。他抱起Eduardo,让他像个孩子似的背靠着自己坐在膝头。他用拇指擦拭那些喷溅在Eduardo脸上的东西，耐心地把它们喂到Eduardo嘴里。

Eduardo柔若无骨地靠在Tyler怀里，Tyler搂着他，忍不住一下一下啄吻着对方的侧脸。Eduardo看起来累坏了，他喘了好一会儿，才恢复了正常的呼吸。

“放我下来。”他哑着嗓子说。

Tyler把Eduardo放在地上，后者像第一次拥有双腿的美人鱼那样，站在地上摇摇晃晃。

Eduardo的衣服扔了一地，但好在没有被蹂躏得太皱。他取了好几张湿巾擦干净自己，再一件一件穿戴起衣服。

Tyler坐在椅子，饶有兴致地看着这个小婊子如何在赤裸的身体上覆上衣料，一寸寸遮掩住身上的欲痕。等Eduardo翻下领口，把领带绕在脖子上打结之后，他已然又恢复那一套华尔街新贵的派头了。没人能想到，他十分钟前还攀着另一个男人的脖子，流着泪要对方操他的时候轻一点。

自从性事结束后，他们两人就默契地没有交流了。事实上，他们在床上说的话也很少。

他们的关系好像仅止于此：穿上裤子以后，他们就只是在同一所学校读过书的点头之交。

这个认识让Tyler的心里像是被针刺了一下似的，并不觉得疼痛，却还是觉得有什么东西在从那个微不可察的伤口里流失。

“你怎么来的？”Eduardo打理好自己后转头问他，“需不需要帮你叫车？”

他看上去和一小时前几乎一模一样，只有鬓角的头发因为湿润而颜色变深了，还有就是嘴唇也红艳得不太正常。那些疯狂的、销魂的吻痕和指印，都被他一丝不苟地藏匿起来，被包裹在衣服里变成无人知晓的秘密。

Tyler知道Eduardo以他与两兄弟之间的混乱关系为耻，他也知道对方并不是真的关心自己有没有座驾离开，他只是想赶紧把自己轰走。

但就是有什么东西，像个难以忽略的气泡，在Tyler心里一下一下顶着。他的胸口横亘着什么难以名状的情感，让他不吐不快。

于是，他说出了那句话。

“Eduardo，”Tyler极为诚恳地说，“跟我结婚吧。”

为什么不呢？Tyler想。他还觉得自己的这句话说得好像太迟了。他和Eduardo在床上很合拍，Tyler以前不觉得自己是gay，但他就是对Eduardo有无限的性欲。Eduardo是南美人，他放开之后热情迷人到过分，Tyler简直心甘情愿在床上被Eduardo那双长腿绞死。婚姻本来就是合法的卖淫，他们结婚之后，反而可以光明正大地鬼混了。

不仅如此，Tyler在心里补充。他觉得Eduardo很奇特，易碎又柔韧，让Tyler想毁灭他的同时又想好好爱护他。他们好像不够了解彼此，毕竟他们之间只有做爱，从不聊天；但是Tyler很愿意听Eduardo讲话，Eduardo软糯的声音可爱极了。他们也可以做些别的事情，读书，运动，旅行之类的，除了做爱，他们有很多东西可以探索。

Tyler意识到自己因为对未来的幻想在微笑。但是Eduardo对他说的话无动于衷，正在整理会议需要的文件。

“我说真的。”Tyler忍不住又说了一遍，“跟我结婚吧，Eduardo，这是个好主意。”

“你问过我的意见吗？”Eduardo头也不抬。

Tyler卡壳了。他意识到自己从头到尾都把另一位主人公的感受忽略了。

Eduardo抬起头来。他的脸甜美极了，想到他刚才趴在自己身下的桌子上，白皙的肉体与黑色的桌面带来的强烈视觉反差，Tyler觉得自己又要硬了。

Eduardo对他客气而陌生地笑了笑。

“我的答案当然是——”他张开嘴，被吻了太久的嘴唇红到过于诱人，一点点舌尖在后面若隐若现，引得Tyler目不转睛。

他紧张又期待，等着Eduardo会说什么。他隐约猜到了答案，但又忍不住怀揣一点希望。

Eduardo说出了那个单词。

他说：“不。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“就到这里就好了。”Eduardo说着，解开了身上的安全带，“谢谢你送我回来，Simon。”

被称作Simon的男人转过头。他长得十分英俊，黑色的头发下是一双蓝色的眼睛，显得既神秘又富有魅力；而且他身材健美，隐藏在西装下的肌肉蓬勃有力。

“不请我上去喝杯咖啡吗？”他问Eduardo，口音也是迷人的英伦腔调。

“抱歉，”Eduardo说，“但是我今天有点累了。”

“当然，你应该赶快上去好好休息。”妥帖的绅士立刻做出了退让，但是眼神里还是难掩失落。

“那么再见，谢谢你送我回来。”Eduardo说完以后推开了车门。

在他转身走开之前，车里的人又叫住了他。“Edu！”

Eduardo回过头。

“听说银行街那边有一家在网络上很有人气的餐厅，你愿意这周末和我一起去试试吗？”

他问得诚恳极了，目光也迫切地灼人。Eduardo沉吟了片刻，轻轻点了点头。

车里的人笑起来：“谢谢你，Edu。那么晚安？”

“晚安。”Eduardo说。

就在这时候，一束刺目的汽车远光灯突然亮起来，笔直地射向了Eduardo站立的方向。

Eduardo下意识抬起手臂放在眼前来抵挡灯光，他眯起眼睛，看到从正对面那辆不怀好意的黑色汽车中走出一个高大的身影。

Cameron？他想，还是Tyler？

距离太远了，他看不出对方究竟是双胞胎中的谁。但是他本来还称得上愉悦的心情立刻一扫而光，像是胃中沉下了一块重石。

那个人一言不发，只是朝着Eduardo所在的方向大步流星走过来。

Simon当然也意识到了对方来者不善。

“Edu，”他担心地问道，“你认识他吗？他是谁？需不需要我现在带你离开？”

Eduardo努力维持神情的平静。

“是我的一个……朋友。谢谢你但是没事的，你可以回去了Simon。”他说。

“可是——”

“Please。”Eduardo打断他，“我会处理的。”

“好吧。”Simon只能遵照Eduardo的要求。

在他掉转车头的时候，那个男人也正好走了过来。他隔着车窗玻璃，冷冷地向Simon瞥了一眼。

直到对方走进，Eduardo才看清原来是Cameron。Simon的车已经转入拐角，在纽约的夜风里，Eduardo怕冷似的抱住小臂。

“有事吗？”他冷淡地询问Cameron，自从分辨出对方是双胞胎的哪一个后，Eduardo就连看对方一眼都不愿意了。

“这就是你的待客之道吗？让客人在公寓楼下陪你吹冷风？”Cameron声音低沉的开口。

“你不是我的客人。”Eduardo反感地说。不知怎么，他从Cameron这句话里读出了满满的嘲讽，似乎对方把他当成了一个天黑以后就开门营业的婊子。

“我要上去。”Cameron说，“如果你不想我就在大街上操你的话。”

这句话太令人恼怒了，Eduardo简直想照着对方的脸上来上一拳。不过以Cameron的体型和运动天赋，他的拳头估计还没到对方脸上，就会被Cameron抓住手拧到骨头脱臼。

Eduardo憋着火气带Cameron上楼。他在这栋公寓楼里有一间独租的中等户型套房，等他打开门，还来不及按亮墙上的顶灯开关，Cameron就沉重地压上来，一只大手轻而易举抓住Eduardo纤瘦的手腕，推过他的头顶。

房门在两个人身后慢悠悠地闭合，门缝越来越窄，来自外面的灯光范围随之逐渐缩小，房间马上就要变得一团漆黑。

Eduardo用力挣动了一下，没能摆脱对方的桎梏。而Cameron的另一只手已经干脆利落地解开了Eduardo的皮带，拉扯巴西青年的棉质内裤。

“放开我！”Eduardo气愤地叫道，“what's wrong with you！”

Cameron一言不发。门几乎完全合上了，只剩下了一点锁不上的细缝。房间中的大部分都沉入了黑暗中，以至于Eduardo没看见Cameron眼神中的阴鸷，不然他就会知道，这不是个惹怒对方的好时机。

但他顾不上观察Cameron今日的不同了；他扭着腰，还是没能逃过自己的内裤被拉下去的命运。Cameron的手从布料与肌肤的缝隙中伸进去，向下探到Eduardo的阴茎。

气急了的Eduardo挣脱不开，但是并不愿意束手就擒。他抬起腿，用了力气踢了Cameron小腿一脚。“我说了放开我！”他叫道。

Eduardo当然没妄想过自己能打得过双胞胎中的任何一个；看看这两个人的体型，他们简直能在西伯利亚和黑熊近身肉搏。

但这并不意味着Eduardo就完全只能任由宰割。他学过巴西柔术，因为小时候被绑架的经历，也会一些防身术。他和双胞胎的性爱中，虽然大多数时候他都要被迫承受，但并不意味着他就不会报复。他当然也揍过Cameron和Tyler，让两个人挂上黑眼圈或者背上被挠得血痕累累。双胞胎不会还手，只会在床上变得更加斗志昂扬。

虽然知道自己打不过Cameron，而且还会更加激怒对方，让自己接下来不会好过，但是Eduardo就是咽不下这口气。他那一脚踢得不算轻，可是Cameron居然连一声吃痛的闷哼都没有。

这下轮到Eduardo惊异了。

不过还没等他反应过来，Cameron已经轻松地拽住他拉近自己。他松开了抓着Eduardo的手，Eduardo刚想抓住机会照着Cameron来上一拳，Cameron就轻松地重新逮住他，用Eduardo的皮带绑住了他的手。

Eduardo故技重施，还想踢Cameron，Cameron却提起他，像是捏住一只调皮猫咪的后颈。

他弯下腰，用胳膊箍住Eduardo的膝盖，起身的时候直接把人扛了起来。

他起身的瞬间，头朝下的Eduardo因此一阵头晕目眩。他用被绑起来的双手，在Cameron背上狠狠敲了一下。

“你到底要干什么！”他骂道，双腿不死心地踢蹬，“我不想和你做！放我下去！”

Cameron不为所动。他扛着Eduardo，仿佛肩膀上不是一个六英尺的成年人，只是一张轻飘飘的纸片，甚至还有余裕反身锁好门打开灯。

去往卧室的路上Eduardo挣扎着想重新回到地上。Cameron不耐烦极了，他一只手扶住Eduardo不让他动来动去摔到地上，另一只手在对方不停晃动的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

“啪”的一声十分响亮，而且用足了力气。Eduardo因为这一下突如其来的惩罚安静了片刻，Cameron十分满意。

“老实点。”他教训道，用脚尖顶开卧室门。

吊灯亮起的下一瞬间，Eduardo被仰面摔在床垫上。

Cameron紧跟着覆上来。Eduardo抗拒地伸手推他的胸膛，然而高大的男人不为所动。他的头低下来，Eduardo转过脸，却被对方轻而易举地捉住下巴扭过来，结结实实地吻上去。

Eduardo讨厌接吻。他可以在双胞胎的床上张着腿发浪，却无法接受和他们接吻。拉丁血统的开放不羁与贵族家庭的传统保守在他身上矛盾般融为一体，因此，Eduardo极力抗拒与双胞胎的亲吻。他把界限划得很清楚：性和爱是两码事。他与Winklevoss兄弟之间只需要拥有前者就够了。和你不爱的人有性很容易，但是要和不爱的人分享亲吻却很难。

可是Cameron今天执意要吻他。他用虎口卡着Eduardo的下颌，强迫他张开嘴唇。Eduardo用被绑在一起的手攥着拳头捶打他的胸口，Cameron干脆用一只手包住Eduardo的双手，亲吻却没有松开半分。

他用舌头描摹Eduardo丰美的嘴唇，试探进去舔过牙齿和上颚。他的入侵强势又霸道，唇舌搅动中发出啧啧的水声。Eduardo全无反抗之力，被迫张开嘴接受这个过于旖旎的深吻。来不及吞咽的津液从他嘴角流下来，顺着下巴滑落下去，留下一串晶莹的水渍。

他被吻得快要呼吸不上来的时候，Cameron终于放开他。他的蓝色眼睛在灯光下十分暗沉，瞳孔里像酝酿着一场狂风暴雨。

“那个男人是谁？”他居高临下审问Eduardo。

而Eduardo反感双胞胎盘问自己的私生活，他并不是这两兄弟的附属品。

“合作伙伴。”他不耐烦地回答，踢着腿想借力站起来。

Cameron捏住他的一只脚踝，不容拒绝地分开Eduardo的腿，把自己嵌入他的双腿间。

“你们上床了？”他继续问道。

“跟你没关系。”Eduardo嘴硬地说。他对双胞胎总是有着极度叛逆的心理，这对兄弟俩从不让他好过，而Eduardo也总想报复回去。

Cameron皱起眉头，嘴角撇下去。这是他发怒的前兆。

“怎么可能没关系，”他冷冰冰地说，“你也在和我们上床，我当然要确保你是干净的。”

这句话简直是明晃晃的侮辱，Eduardo曲起腿，想要踢在对方小腹上。Cameron轻而易举地抓住他的脚，在蛮力的作用下让他曲起膝盖，屈辱地向上抬起双腿。

“放开我！”Eduardo不甘地挣扎，“混蛋，操你的，我和谁上床不关你的事！从我的房子里滚出去！强奸犯！”

Cameron轻松地化解了Eduardo的所有招数，在绝对的力量压制面前，他的所有反应都不值一提。

Cameron轻而易举抓着他乱挥乱打的双手。

“怎么会没有关系，”他严肃而轻蔑地说，“你在和我们上床的时候，如果再出去乱搞，染上什么不干净的病怎么办？”

Eduardo瞪着他。他眼眶通红，泪水在眼睛里氤氲着，就是固执地不肯眨眼让它落下来。

“那我告诉你一个好办法，”Eduardo讽刺地说，“你不要来找我上床，不就解决了可能从我这里染上病的烦恼了吗？”

“休想，你免费又方便，我为什么不用你？”Cameron咬牙切齿地说。他抓着Eduardo的双脚脚踝，由不得对方反抗，就把他翻过身去，轻松地像是给锅里的煎饼翻了个面。

Eduardo勉强跪起来，他用膝盖挣扎着爬了几步，还没等到他爬到床边，Cameron已经脱掉了西装外套和马甲，他跨上床，轻松抓住Eduardo的肩膀，压制住他逃跑的动作。

“放开我！”Eduardo不甘心地大叫，然而他所有的反抗都像是被捏住后颈的野猫，毫无杀伤力可言。Cameron捉着他，把他按在床头的墙上，他用一只手压着Eduardo的背，另一只手扯下Eduardo已经凌乱不堪的裤子。饱满的臀瓣从高档布料中弹出来，在空气中晃动出一阵肉浪，诱人得像是新鲜出炉的布丁。

Cameron毫不客气地伸出手，把自己的手掌覆盖上去，揉捏起这对手感极佳的肉臀。饱满的臀肉在他手指间被捏出各种形状，过溢的脂肉几乎从他指缝中漏出来。

Eduardo的前胸因为这个姿势而贴在墙上，他被夹在Cameron壮硕的身体与墙壁之间，丝毫动弹不得。

“You son of a bitch，”他气喘吁吁地说，不堪重负的泪水从眼眶中滚落下来，“放开我！我不想和你做！你没听见吗？！”

“我听见了。”Cameron淡淡地说。他的手指从Eduardo散开的衬衫下摆伸进去，逆着肌肤的纹理向上抚摸，衬衫的纽扣被他从里面一颗颗解开，领带也被拉下，毫不爱惜地扔在一边。很快，Eduardo衣衫大敞，白皙的胸脯和紧实的小腹袒露出来，由着Cameron的手掌在其上游走。

Eduardo还没放弃挣扎，Cameron用另一只手箍住他的腰，张嘴在Eduardo后颈上不轻不重咬了一口。

“别动，”他说，用牙齿叼住Eduardo小巧的耳垂，“别忘了你没有拒绝的权利——想让你主动爬床的淫荡视频被全世界看到吗？我不介意给你父亲和哥哥们也都发一份。”

Eduardo侧过脸怒瞪着他。他的脸上还挂着新鲜的泪痕，瞳孔里则是毫不掩饰的厌恶和失望。

这个眼神令人心折，Cameron不由得凑上去，Eduardo则拒绝地闭上眼睛。

最后，那个吻落在Eduardo不停颤抖的睫毛上。Cameron还伸出舌尖，舔走了上面挂着的一颗泪珠。

他的手掌一左一右，放在Eduardo胸口上，摩挲上面挺立的两颗乳头。

Eduardo战栗了一下。他的胸乳很敏感；Tyler以前曾经取笑说，这说明Eduardo天赋异禀。对于大多数男性而言，乳头是已经退化的无用器官，但是在Eduardo这里，却是他最为敏感的部位。如果被人含住乳头吮吸，Eduardo就会敏感得浑身颤抖，像是经历过一场高潮。

而不论他的心理如何抗拒，他的身体已经被winklevoss兄弟改造得易于享受性爱也是不争的事实。几乎在Cameron温热的大手贴上来的同时，Eduardo就闷哼一声，从鼻腔中吐出的呼吸都变了调。

在Cameron的手下，他的胸乳变得肿胀起来，柔软的肌肉被捏出各种形状，酸胀的感觉萦绕不去。经过长久的性爱的滋润，Eduardo的乳头已然变得比寻常男性更大，色泽也是更深的粉褐色。蓬勃的胸乳像是一对乳鸽，在男人掌中被由着对方兴致摆弄，像一对刚刚发育的少女乳房那样微微摇晃。

“嗯……”Eduardo呻吟出声。他的奶孔被Cameron的拇指按压着，似乎在伸缩着张合，热热的感觉难以忽视，好像有什么东西要从里面流出来了一样。

他的情欲被彻底唤醒了。垂在腿间的阴茎在不知不觉的时候悄悄抬头，粉红色的蘑菇头中挤出来一些清液。Eduardo大腿发软，身子不受控制的下滑。要不是Cameron的膝盖从后面插进来顶住他的双腿，Eduardo可能已经无力地倒在床上喘息了。

“你真淫荡，被人玩奶子都能这么兴奋。”Cameron掐着他的乳尖，把它摁在胸前粉色的一片乳晕里，满意地听到Eduardo的吃痛声后才把它转出来。

“是不是因为我们兄弟两个没办法满足你，你才想着出去找别人？”Cameron问他。他的手掌在Eduardo屁股上拍了一下，在巴西青年吸气的时候挤进那个肉缝里，用拇指按着那个已经开始饥渴翕张的穴口。

“闭嘴。”Eduardo有气无力地说。他已经湿了，如果Cameron把手指伸进去，就会发现罪证——Eduardo的身体确实淫荡，它不顾主人的意愿，自顾自地分泌了润滑的液体，欢迎肉棒的侵入。

但是Cameron已经发现了。他伸进了一根食指，在发现Eduardo的内里已经湿的一塌糊涂后，惊讶又了然地笑起来。

“我该说些什么好？”他感叹道，“我觉得我的猜测是对的，你果然就是个没有阴茎就活不下去的荡妇。”

柔软的小嘴甚至不需要费心的润滑和开拓，就已经油光水滑。Cameron伸进去两根手指，自如地在Eduardo身体里抽插。

“下次我和Ty一起操你怎么样？”他征询Eduardo的意见，“毕竟你这么饥渴，我真担心一根家伙满足不了你。”

“不要……”Eduardo啜泣着摇头。光是想到双胞胎那两根可怕的巨龙同时插入的身体，他就已经感到被撕裂的恐惧。

“那你应该说什么？”Cameron问。他掐住Eduardo的阴茎，不让这个小婊子自己偷偷地射出来。

“求你……求你。”Eduardo口齿不清地说。他在Cameron手里挣扎扭动着，所有拒绝的动作都变了味，成为了欲拒还迎。

Cameron解开自己的裤子。他勃大的阴茎迫不及待地跳出来，拍打在Eduardo臀瓣上，甚至发出了一声小小的“啪”的声音。

Eduardo动了动腰。他意乱情迷，甚至挺起屁股向那个热源靠近，迫不及待想要把它吞吃下去。

“看看你现在的样子。”Cameron说，“你刚刚不是还抗拒得要命吗？怎么这么快就改了主意，迫不及待要被好好操一顿？”

Eduardo用额头靠着墙笑起来。

“反正你也就只能坚持五分钟罢了，”他嘲讽地说，“我为什么不享受五分钟呢？”

Cameron被他刺激得黑了脸。

“好，我让你看看这个五分钟有多长。”他咬着牙说，从Eduardo身体里抽出手指，换上自己尺寸惊人的阴茎，对准颜色红艳微微张合的小嘴，一鼓作气捅了进去。

“啊！”Eduardo尖叫一声，他猝不及防就被巨大的阴茎挺入穴口，感觉自己的身体都几乎被劈成两半。他无助地靠在墙上，被绑在一起的双手甚至无意识地在墙上挠出几道白痕。

Cameron甚至还有一截没有完全进入。他的阴茎尺寸远超平均水平，威武傲人，长度和粗度都颇为可观。Eduardp的身体即使饱经这根阴茎的浇灌，也一下难以适应，根本无法彻底吞入。

他的额头抵在墙上，垂着下巴微微喘气。Cameron的手卡在他的腰上，阴茎还在一寸寸向内顽强推进。

在某个瞬间，Eduardo生出了荒谬的念头，他想向Cameron求饶，撒娇求他轻一些，慢一些，温柔一些：他觉得自己的身体还没准备好，Cameron粗暴的进入让他感觉自己要被撑爆了。那根阴茎成了折磨他的刑具，让他上下不能。

但是Eduardo死死咬着嘴唇，不愿意发出丢脸的声音。他和双胞胎兄弟本来就不是那种关系，没有柔情蜜意和你情我愿，他也不想在这两个混蛋面前服软。

察觉到Eduardo的不适，Cameron停下了动作。他在巴西青年紧绷的脊背上落下几个亲吻，用手指爱抚Eduardo萎靡下去的阴茎。

“放松，”他说，“让我进去，不然你只会更难受。”

Eduardo大口呼吸着，极力松弛自己的身体。箭在弦上，他已经无法逃避，只能通过这种方式让Cameron赶快进来，早早完成这场不顾他意愿的性爱。

“好孩子。”Cameron嘉奖到。他在大多数情况下其实都算个绅士，只是在Eduardo面前，总有时候会控制不住自己的暴力与施虐欲。Eduardo就像一个开关，总是能在无声无息中打开他身上最不为人知的黑暗面。

配合着Eduardo的频率，他终于一点点把自己完全楔进对方的身体里。粗大的阴茎完全被埋入Eduardo体内，嫩红的穴口被彻底撑开，每一条褶皱都被粗壮的直径撑平。Eduardo的侧脸贴在墙上，他满面通红，呼吸得格外急促，嘴唇也半张着，泄漏出星星点点难耐的喘息。

他丝毫不知道自己现在的样子多么勾人，像是一只被标枪钉在墙上的美丽野兽，既动弹不得又引发人想要征服的欲望。他的整个身体被迫完全贴在墙上，流畅的肌肉线条暴露无遗，宛如一尊精雕细琢的希腊文明时代的雕像。而这副本该是冷冰冰的艺术品上，又被人为地涂抹上了情欲的色彩，显得愈发得堕落和淫靡。

Cameron用一只手撑在墙上，空出来的那只手则在Eduardo小腹下方亵玩他的阴茎。漂亮的粉色性器被他握在手中把玩，Cameron把它摸得再次变硬，然后用拇指堵住上面汩汩出水的小孔。

“嗯……”Eduardo呻吟了一声，下意识地向前挺腰，想纾解自己的欲望。

Cameron握住他的腰，阴茎抽出来一些，继而狠狠地撞回去。

“唔！”Eduardo在猝不及防中惊叫了一声，但还没等他反应过来，更多狂风暴雨的抽插就已经接踵而至。Cameron牢牢把他禁锢在自己的怀抱与墙壁之间的窄小缝隙中，有力的双腿托住Eduardo往下打滑的膝盖，把Eduardo钉在自己的身上。他的胯部与Eduardo丰满的臀瓣紧密相连，几乎没有半丝缝隙；在每次不遗余力的抽插中，浅色的粘液从肠道的缝隙被牵连出来，把Eduardo的股缝和腿根沾染得水光淋漓。

Eduardo插翅难逃。因为重力的作用，Cameron每次都进得很深；这种变相的后入加剧了Eduardo以为自己会被捅穿的错觉，在对方每一次挺进的时候，他的敏感点都被狠狠地摩擦，饱满的蘑菇头挤压过一片湿软的前列腺，惹得Eduardo尖叫连连。他的腿因为Cameron嵌入的膝盖而无法合拢，无法支撑身体重量的大腿颤得厉害，几乎每次都会不由自主坐回Cameron的阴茎上，过分的深度让Eduardo甚至能感知到自己的内脏都被这根大家伙操得移了位，一阵难以抑制的干呕涌上他的喉头。

而与这种过度的性爱成正比的，则是他排山倒海的情欲。敏感点被疯狂刺激的感觉让Eduardo身酥骨麻，被完全操开的后穴在每一次吞吃阴茎时都能体会到火辣的灼热与满足，毫不停歇的淫水流个不停，甚至堆积到了Eduardo曲起的膝弯。他的乳头被拉扯得肿痛，好像快要从身体上掉下来；Cameron的舌头还入侵了他的耳道，在他耳朵里以一种下流的频率转圈舔弄。

某一瞬间，Eduardo似乎失去了自我意识。他好像真的变成了一个街上的廉价妓女，在客人永动机一般的卖力服侍中爽到不停尖叫。那些诸如“快点，就是那里，用力”一类的淫词艳语从他口中不要钱似的向外吐出，Eduardo眼睛上翻，双脚无意识地在床单上倒着踢蹬，津液从他因为不停呻吟而无法合拢的嘴唇中流淌出来，沾湿了整片下巴。

他无知无觉，媚态百出，紧致高热的肠肉层层叠叠，有生命力一般包裹着Cameron的阴茎卖力吮吸。Cameron被他夹得头皮发麻，他咬牙狠命捣了几十下，低吼着爆浆在Eduardo身体里。

大量浓稠的精液刷刷地冲击Eduardo敏感的肠道，让本来就处在情欲浪潮之巅的身体经受不住，也跟着一起射了精。

Cameron没有急着撤出Eduardo的身体，而是任由自己半软下去的阴茎享受绞紧的肠道带来的极致舒爽的挤压。他的精液把Eduardo射满了，阴茎软下去后，彻底撑开的穴口来不及合拢，从没有被塞满的缝隙中流淌出来一条白色的小溪。

Cameron松开手，向后撤了一些。紧贴着墙壁的Eduardo软绵绵地滑下来，Cameron接住他，把Eduardo放平在床上。

猛烈高潮后的身体还处在应激的状态，时不时轻微地抽搐。一双漂亮的长腿因为被朝后分开了太久，暂时还无法恢复合拢，以一种滑稽的姿势摊开着。股间狼藉一片，肉穴还张开着一道小缝，翕合着小口小口地向外吐精。

Cameron握住Eduardo的肩膀，把人翻过来仰躺在床上，免得被操昏过去的巴西青年在睡梦中呼吸不畅。他半坐在床边曲着腿，玩心大发地用自己的手指撩拨Eduardo长长的睫毛。

大概是因为被灌了太多精液，Eduardo的小腹微微地鼓起来，像个已有身孕的少妇。Cameron伸手按了一下，一大股精液“噗嗤”一下从穴口中涌了出来。

睡梦中的Eduardo嘤咛一声，侧过头把脸埋在枕头里。他看上去实在累坏了，看上去脆弱又疲惫，Cameron不忍心再欺负他，他凑上去，在Eduardo嘴唇上偷了一个吻，俯视了一会对方的睡颜，准备起身去浴室找毛巾帮Eduardo擦洗一番。

就在这时，Eduardo的手机传来了一声震动。

Cameron毫无尊重当事人隐私的意愿，自觉地拿起了Eduardo的手机。尽管Eduardo是这个世界上能排进10%的那一部分聪明人，但他的手机密码也不可免俗地设置成了自己的生日。Cameron轻车熟路，解开了Eduardo的锁屏，看到了那条信息。

“你还好吗？你的朋友看上去不太友善，希望你没有遇上什么麻烦。我和你说的那家餐厅需要提前订餐，可以告诉我你的喜好吗？我会安排好一切的，期待周六的见面。”

来件人Simon Griff。

Cameron的眼神暗下去。他干脆地按键，在“是否删除信息”的选项框里选择了“是”。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo瘫在床上，他被操透了，过激的快感体验仍残留着余韵，让他的腿根止不住微微颤抖。在那张称得上漂亮的脸上，挂着的表情是近乎痴傻的空白和茫然。

他全身赤裸，下巴上水光晶莹，浑身都覆盖着蜂蜜似的亮晶晶的薄薄汗液。在刚才暴风骤雨般的性爱中，Eduardo射得格外激烈，小腹和大腿上都是喷溅出的浓白精液。他此刻正张着嘴微微吐气，而随着他每一次的呼吸，小腹都会随之起伏，与此频率相对应的，是他股间的小洞中“咕叽咕叽”地一小口一小口吐出被人内射进去的精液。

在刚才的性事中，Eduardo的双腿因为分开过久而无法合拢，而他身后的小穴，也因为吞吃肉棒而被撑开了约一指宽的小口，肉红糜烂地外翻着，穴口挂着白浊的浓精，像一条细细的小溪，从他被射满的身体内部汩汩地流出来。

Tyler坐在床头。他衣冠楚楚，只有解开了中部拉链的裤子证明他是造成Eduardo如此模样的罪魁祸首。他舒展着长腿，一条胳膊撑在床上，另一只手压在Eduardo的小腹上，在巴西青年因为感到紧张而变得急促的呼吸声中用力向下一摁。

“啊……”Eduardo发出疼痛的、模糊的低呼。他的肉穴因为这个受力被挤压成扁平的一条，那些积攒在内部的精液随之涌出来，“咕嘟”地吐出了一大口。

“你还说你不是个婊子，”Tyler笑着说，“看你多能吃。”

他就着那些精液当做润滑，把手指捅进那张肉孔里。被彻底撑开的后穴吞入得格外轻易，柔顺地接纳了并不友好的外来物。

Tyler用手指在里面抽插着，搅出令人脸红的水声。柔嫩的肠肉饱经人事，但仍然温热而紧致，仍然像一口甘美的处子穴那样，含羞带怯地含着手指吮吸。

Tyler坐起身体，扶住自己的阴茎。他又硬了，巨大的肉棒耀武扬威地勃起着。

“张嘴，”他命令Eduardo，“好好给我舔。”

巴西青年显然不想照做，他抗拒地别开脸，Tyler的阴茎因而划过他的脸颊，留下一道湿亮的水迹。

Tyler翻了个身，压在Eduardo上方，用自己的身影把身下的人笼罩得严严实实。

他的手指挺入Eduardo体内深处，在那处泥泞软烂的敏感处按压着，把身下的人逼出细细的、像只幼猫那样的呻吟。

“你不愿意配合我？”Tyler的语调充满危险的胁迫感，“还是你更愿意我插你下面那张嘴？”

Eduardo的敏感点被他掌控着，在Tyler的指奸下被激得哆嗦。他的手指无助地攥紧床单，修长的双腿折起来，脚趾都用力地蜷缩在一起。

“不……”他小声地央求，“不要了，Tyler…”

他累坏了，刚刚结束的一场操盘让Eduardo像个陀螺那样连轴转了三天。他得到了补偿性的一天休假，正在公寓的床上睡得昏天黑地，Tyler就像个幽灵那样不期而至，用阴茎把Eduardo从睡梦中捅醒。

巴西青年尚还不明白发生了什么，只来得及睁开水雾朦胧的眼睛，就被Tyler翻过身来，以正面的姿势长驱直入了。

在接下来的一小时里，Eduardo彻底清醒了。他全无防备，就像被利刃撬开了蚌壳那样任人宰割。Tyler强势地亲吻他、进入他，在他的身体里抽插，抱着他的腰摇晃，而Eduardo只能被动地承受，像个充满了电但是反应迟钝的性爱机器人，由着主人在自己身体里泄火。

他们才结束了第一轮没多久，但是Tyler显然并未尽兴。他的阴茎硕大硬热的一团，就顶在Eduardo无力地微张的穴口外，意味十足地磨蹭。

Eduardo想曲起身体，但是Tyler压住他的双腿膝盖，逼迫Eduardo保持下身大敞的羞耻姿势。

他是那么高大强壮，勃发的肱二头肌在西装衬衫的包裹下仍然鼓囊囊地一团。

Eduardo无法不畏惧他。他惧怕Winklevoss兄弟俩，因为他们就像两头野兽，用上流社会高贵优雅的那一套粉饰自己，但本质仍然是磨牙吮血、野性难驯。他们的冷酷残忍与对猎物的征服欲几乎刻进了骨子里，像本能那样与生俱来。

而Eduardo就是被他们捕猎的食草动物，在巨兽的利齿下插翅难逃。他只能露出柔软的肚皮，悲哀地等待他们兄弟两个将自己分食殆尽。

Tyler抽出了手指。他的两指间水光淋漓，分开时还能看到拉扯的粘腻银丝。

“看看你流出来的东西。”他把自己的手指伸到Eduardo眼前，“你流出来的水都快把我的手泡软了。”

失去了手指的堵塞，Eduardo的后穴空虚了下来。它小幅度地翕合着，之前被手指堵住的精液和淫水又开始外涌。那些温热的液体缓慢地涌出Eduardo的身体内部，给他带来一股奇异的坠胀感。

感觉到Tyler的那根大家伙已经在自己湿透的股缝磨蹭，随时都会一鼓作气地冲入，Eduardo腿软下来，忍不住开口求饶。

“别进来了……”他小声说，声音因为刚才的过度呻吟而软绵绵的，“我给你口出来。”

他确实太累了，周身酸痛，像是每一块骨头都不属于自己了那样。

Tyler装模作样地思索了一会儿，假装不满地同意了。

Eduardo双腿酸软地跪坐起来，像只乞食的宠物犬那样趴在Tyler身前。他近乎畏惧地看着那根紫红色的硕大阳具，上面怒张着经络，残余着丝丝缕缕的白浊。Eduardo用两只手把它捧起来，艰难地吞下了昂扬的龟头。

这根阴茎不久之前刚刚射过，还沾染着精液与淫水的味道，浓烈腥膻的气味满满地堵塞在Eduardo口鼻之间，让癖性喜洁的他想要作呕。

Tyler摁住他的后脑，让巴西青年完全埋首在自己腿间，直直插进对方痉挛的咽喉口。在温热湿滑的口腔完全包裹住他的柱身、带来极致的深喉体验的同时，Tyler舒爽地忍不住吸气。

“你真是有一张好嘴。”他下流地赞美Eduardo。

“呜……”Eduardo只能以气音作为回答。Tyler抓着他的脑袋前后摆动，他的鼻尖几乎能触碰到Tyler饱满的、鸡蛋大小的囊袋，被这个东西堵住所有的呼吸。而Eduardo的嘴，又被那根尺寸过分的阴茎塞得满满当当，来不及吞咽的口水滴滴答答，从他嘴角流淌下来，连他的乳首上都牵挂起了银丝。

过度的深喉让他大脑缺氧，Tyler伸手向下，用有力的手掌按揉Eduardo的胸肉和乳头。即使遭受这样过分的对待，Eduardo仍旧硬了起来，阴茎枉顾主人的意愿，沉甸甸地垂在腿间，被唤醒的情欲蓬勃而起。

Eduardo跪在Tyler身前，卖力地用唇舌服侍着他，好让自己的屁股能逃过一劫。但在他身后，卧室的门被悄无声息地推开，另一个西装革履的男人出现在门后，擦得锃亮的皮鞋无声地踩上地板。

他就像一只猎豹，精准而敏捷，奔向自己毫无察觉的猎物。Tyler抬起眼睛，和来人默契地交换了一个饱含邪恶念头的眼神。

察觉到嘴中含着的阴茎开始胀大，Eduardo伸出手去，抚摸Tyler的肉棒根部，好让他能更快射出来。他越发用力地吸吮，宛如一个真正淫荡饥渴的妓女，指望着客人能满满地射他一嘴，好结束今天的服务。

于是，当第三双手放上Eduardo因为跪姿而高高翘起的的臀部、毫不客气地开始揉捏时，巴西青年惊得几乎跳起来。

“唔！”他只来得及发出了这一个音节，就被Tyler重新按下脑袋。

来人是Cameron——比Tyler早出生几分钟的双胞胎哥哥，与他共享Eduardo的另一持有者。他曲起膝盖跪在床上，动作潇洒地解开领带，从后面拽住Eduardo的手，用那条细细的黑色丝绸反绑住了巴西青年纤细的手腕。

Eduardo想摆动脑袋表示拒绝，但是Tyler用双手捧住他的脸作为固定，巨大的阴茎毫无阻碍，长驱直入地捅进Eduardo的咽喉深处，让他发不出声。

Eduardo从被塞满的口腔中吐出模糊的、哀怨的呻吟，他不堪重负地垂下睫毛，滚动的泪珠从眼眶中滑落，一路蜿蜒过被情潮冲击到扭曲的面颊。

他全无反抗之力，跪在床上动弹不得，彻底沦为了双胞胎兄弟的掌中玩具，被动地等待着两兄弟用阴茎填满他身上的每一个肉腔。

“你想我了吗，Edu？”Cameron在他身后，声音低沉地问着根本无法得到回答的问题，“今晚来一次久违的三人之夜吧。”

Eduardo抗拒地绷紧身体，全身上下的每一寸肌肉都在因为恐惧而僵硬——他当然知道三人之夜是什么。于他而言，三人之夜是可怕的到不堪回首的噩梦。

即使他的每一寸身体线条都在表示着拒绝，但他仍旧被Cameron插入了。双胞胎中的哥哥孔武有力，他扶着自己的阴茎在Eduardo肉滑高热的穴口轻轻磨蹭了两下，把那些罪恶的液体涂满Eduardo的臀缝，在Eduardo几乎停滞的呼吸中，双手把着巴西青年的胯，轻轻松松插了进去。

Eduardo屁股里湿漉漉的，Cameron三指宽的阴茎顶进去的时候，这个淫荡的屁股里甚至发出了暧昧的“噗叽”声，像是一枚熟透的果实，被人用手一握，就爆浆出丰沛的汁水。

Eduardo哽咽一声，眼泪簇簇而下。他的脸因为含着Tyler的阴茎而被迫抬高，小巧精致的下巴下方，随着Tyler阴茎的每次插入而鼓起一块，显现出Tyler巨大龟头的形状。

而Cameron跪在他身后，猛烈有力地操着他。他的双手卡在Eduardo腰上，那副细细的腰肢就在他手下颤抖，随着暴风骤雨似的性爱起伏，似乎下一秒就会在粗暴的性爱频率中被一折两段。

Eduardo还有个迷人下流的屁股，线条饱满，臀肉紧实，上面的肌肤因为少见阳光而格外白嫩。它此刻正在Cameron眼前晃荡，圆鼓鼓的臀波摇出淫浪，正中一片粉红，被撑到极致的小穴可怜兮兮地吞吐着一根巨物，随着阴茎的进入抽出而凹陷、鼓起。

Cameron低下身，用一只手撑在床上，另一只手色情地去抚摸Eduardo的乳头。那两颗小东西不久前刚被Tyler玩得肿胀，红艳沉甸地坠着，敏感到碰都碰不得。粗糙的指尖一碰上那里，Eduardo就忍不住瑟缩起来。

痛。他说不出话，只能呜咽着掉眼泪。Cameron曲起手指在他胸乳上弹了一下，Eduardo向后躲了躲，眼泪掉得更凶了。

但实际上，他逃无可逃。双胞胎兄弟一前一后地堵死了他的退路，他们似乎早有预谋，用粗壮的两根阴茎亵玩着Eduardo，好像打定主意，今晚要把巴西青年操死在这张床上。

Tyler按着Eduardo的后脑，不允许他分心，让巴西青年专注地舔自己的鸡巴。从Eduardo喉咙中滚出“咕呜咕呜”的难堪声响，他被插得太深了，呕吐感觉一阵接着一阵，伴随而来的是持续不断的窒息和痉挛。但是由于他的痛苦反而带给了Tyler的阴茎极致的快感；Tyler粗喘着，用空出的那只手和Cameron一起玩弄Eduardo的乳头。

而在Eduardo身后，Cameron也不甘示弱。他后来居上，激烈地操干着这具已经被亲生的双胞胎弟弟享用过一轮的身体。

有那么一会儿，卧室中只能听到肉体交合撞击的声音。Eduardo的乳头被玩到几乎滴血，Cameron放弃了这块领地，转而用手掌把Eduardo摇摆的臀瓣扇得啪啪作响，让那两团白色的山丘上，浮凸起交叠的粉红指印。

Tyler用两只手捧起Eduardo的脸，固定住他的脑袋。Eduardo艳红色的嘴唇微张着，下巴上水光淋漓。他刚才被接连不断的深喉噎得白眼上翻，此刻，Tyler撤离了他的嘴巴，重获自由的Eduardo刚要呼吸，就被温热浓稠的精液兜头浇了一脸。

Tyler扶着自己的阴茎，就着Eduardo迷乱的表情，射满了这张漂亮的脸蛋。

过量的精液让Eduardo睁不开眼睛，他垂着眼睑，卷翘到几乎能放下火柴棍的睫毛上颤巍巍地挂着浓白的露珠。

Tyler用手指刮下一点精液，喂到Eduardo的嘴巴里。

“我真喜欢你现在的样子。”他说。

Eduardo从没有被完全堵住的唇齿中泄出呻吟。他有气无力，腿间的阴茎不顾主人意愿地翘着，顶端吐出一点稀薄的前液来。

他的手被绑在背后，根本无法爱抚自己的身体，却还是被插到勃起了。

Cameron有力的抽插像是持续不断的打桩，他的阴茎既粗又长，在撑满Eduardo身体的同时，也能持续不断碾压到他的敏感点。前列腺被不断刺激的感受让Eduardo颤栗不已，他疲倦的身体已经要达到极限，却像是被悬吊在了钢索上那样上下不能。

于是，他在Cameron每一次挺进时都会随之用力夹紧屁股，试图让Cameron尽快射出来，好结束这场没有尽头的性爱，让他得到休息。

Cameron把他抱起来，Eduardo修长漂亮的成年人身体在他怀中简直像个没长成的孩子。而借着这个姿势，他的阴茎挺入得格外深入，几乎要捅穿Eduardo的肚皮。

巴西青年的腿根都因为这一下过深的进入而哆嗦起来。他扬起脑袋，发出沙哑的呻吟。Cameron低下头，在他脖颈上用力吮了一口。

Cameron开始进出了。他环着Eduardo的腰，轻巧地颠着他。Eduardo无处着力，被完全钉在那根昂扬狰狞的阴茎上。而每次Cameron松手让他下落的时候，Eduardo都忍不住心惊胆战，害怕Cameron的阴茎会插坏自己。

“你咬得好紧。”Cameron咬着他的耳朵说，“这么想我吗，小家伙？”

“不是……”Eduardo才不愿意承认这莫名其妙的言语，“你快点……我受不了……呃……”

他的神情因为前列腺高潮而恍惚起来，小腿无意识地在Cameron怀里蹬了两下。他的阴茎紧紧贴在小腹上，淅淅沥沥涌出来一些精水。

他正在经历激烈的高潮，肠道也因此而痉挛着绞紧。体内深处分泌出的淫液没完没了，把Cameron的阴茎泡的水光透亮。每次抽出时，那些被稀释了的精水和情液就顺着缝隙溪流似的涌出来，不等流尽，又被粗大的肉棒重新堵回去，在高速的撞击中被拍打成细白的泡沫，堆积在淫靡肉花的入口。

Cameron在这具身体中又捣了十几下，紧紧箍住Eduardo，在他身体深处停住不动了。他在射精，同时还细密地亲吻Eduardo布满薄汗的侧脸。

Eduardo坐在他怀里，脸颊绯红，媚眼如丝，吐出的每一口热气似乎都带着撩人的春情。他的身体遍布鲜红的吻痕和手印，脸庞上还残留着丝丝缕缕的精液痕迹，一副十足混乱的糟糕样子，却因为淫欲而性感美艳得惊人。

Tyler看得眼热，凑上去吻Eduardo的嘴唇。他勾住巴西青年柔嫩的舌头，仔细地舔过Eduardo口腔中的每一寸。

Eduardo被夹在两兄弟之间，发出带着哭腔的幼猫似的奶音。他的身体因为高潮的余韵细细地颤抖着，而双胞胎兄弟的四只大手一刻不停，在他身上各处游走。

Tyler摸到Eduardo的下身，顺着会阴向后抚摸。那里一片泥泞，满是爱欲的汁液。被操透的穴口还很宽松，尚未恢复合拢，而Cameron的阴茎也因为射精而疲软下去一些，他仍插在Eduardo身体里，却留出了一圈缝隙。

Tyler的手指顺着缝隙摸进Eduardo的肠道，在巴西青年湿滑软烂的内里轻轻抚摸着。

Cameron解开了自己的领带，Eduardo于是抬起酸胀的双手，轻轻推着凑上来的Tyler。

“不要，”他喃喃地轻诉着，“你出去……你们都……出去……”

“再来一次。”Tyler说，“我想和Cam一起。你吃得下我们两个的，对不对？”

而Eduardo因为他的这句话震惊地睁大眼睛。

“不可能，”他说，声音因为恐惧而发着抖，“不可能……会坏掉的，我不要……”

Tyler盯着他。Eduardo眼圈红透了，此刻，里面还堆积着因为害怕而积聚起来的泪水，那些眼泪把他棕色的瞳仁洗刷成透明的玻璃色，里面折射着柔软和心碎。

巴西青年的手虚虚地放在Tyler手背上。Tyler能感觉到他在颤抖。

他看了Eduardo一会儿，凑上去吻了他一下。

那一瞬间，Eduardo全身都僵硬起来，像一张紧绷的弓弦。

他似乎真的以为，Tyler和Cameron要一起插入他了——过度的恐惧让他僵直，像个野外公路上看到迎面开来的汽车而忘记逃跑的鹿。

Tyler抱住他的肩膀，难以表达自己心头涌上来的哀伤情绪名叫什么。

但是他说：“好吧，那我们不做了。”

Eduardo的身体在下一刻松弛下来，他屏住的呼吸也恢复了起伏。下一秒，他软下去，在两兄弟的怀抱中陷入了昏迷。

Tyler搂着他，吻着Eduardo散乱的头发。

“我喜欢你，”他对着已经昏沉过去、听不到他声音的巴西青年说话，“我爱上你了，Edu。”

Cameron一言不发。他面色沉静，离开了这张像是刚刚打过一场仗似的床榻，起身去浴室洗漱。

在莲蓬头喷洒下的水柱中，他在哗哗的流水声中盯着雪白的墙壁。

“我爱你，”在水声掩盖中，Cameron轻声说，“我爱你，Eduardo。跟我结婚吧。”


End file.
